


Sparks and Ashes

by misura



Series: Sparks [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Advent Calendar, Battle for Zendikar, Community: lands_of_magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One small thing," Jace complained. "I only asked you to do <i>one small thing</i>."</p><p>His cloak was still smoking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks and Ashes

"One small thing," Jace complained. "I only asked you to do _one small thing_."

His cloak was still smoking, although he was fairly confident it was no longer at risk of bursting into flames. The smell was a bitter reminder of everything that had gone wrong on this mission, though.

_To start with: my choice of companion._

Chandra rolled her eyes. "First, you wanted me to find this place. Next, you wanted me to tell you how to disable the alarms, where to find the text you were looking for _and_ the best way to get out again. That's four things already, not taking into account the part where you're going to beg me to pretty, pretty please come to Zendikar with you."

"That's Gideon's thing, not mine," Jace said. The idea that he would beg anyone for anything was ridiculous, almost offensive. The idea that he would beg _Chandra_ , even more so. "I'm just doing some research. And I could have found out those things easily enough on my own."

"Sure, Beleren."

Jace reminded himself that he was above petty arguments. If Chandra wished to believe that he had actually needed her, so be it. He was Jace Beleren; he had more important things to do with his time than stand around bickering.

"If you must know, I was referring to my request that you not burn down the building."

"Oh. That." Chandra shrugged. "Well, I figured you just meant that you didn't want me to burn it down before you'd found what you were looking for. Besides, it made for a pretty good distraction, didn't it?"

"I could have cast an illusion."

"You didn't."

"I was _about to_ cast an illusion."

"Well, I'm not the mind-reader around here, am I?" Chandra scowled. "And you're welcome for saving your life. I'd have said it was no trouble at all and that I was happy to help, but unlike _some_ people, I don't like lying."

_Don't step down to her level. Keep a cool head. You're on a cloud, gently floating._

"Thank you for your help," Jace said. His voice sounded a little stiff, even to himself, but at least he'd gotten the words out. After all, Chandra _had_ helped him. Inadequately and while causing entirely too much property damage, but even so.

One could not, Jace supposed, call on a fire mage without expecting some burnt down buildings - and at least it had not been _his_ library that had been set fire to.

Chandra grinned at him. "Better. Now, how about we get back to Ravnica and you tell me just why I should care about what's happening on Zendikar?"

 _Didn't I just tell you that_ Gideon _is the one you should talk to about that?_

"Fine. Just keep your fireballs to yourself while you're in my home, please."


End file.
